With the widespread application of liquid crystal display devices in life and work, people's requirement on the view of these liquid crystal display devices also becomes higher and higher. In order to increase the view of the liquid crystal display device, technologies such as Patterned Vertical Alignment (PVA) technology, Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA) technology, and In-Plane Switching (IPS) technology are proposed successively. However, in reality, there are instances when the user would not like to share the same display image with others for the sake of privacy. For example, when the person uses a personal notebook computer in public, he or she may desire to have a smaller view to protect privacy. When a liquid crystal display is used by several people in a family, they may desire to have a relatively large view so as to be convenient for being used by many people. Therefore, there is need to provide a display device that can be switched between the wide view and the narrow view.